Vermillion
by oderzhimost
Summary: Stalker. Obsession. He wouldn't leave his wife for her, but he wouldn't give her up. :: Yerp, an Elliot Stabler/OC piece. Who woulda thunk it? Reason why this came to be inside ::


_**10:14 a.m. - 8/23/2015**_

 _ **So, hello. Never written anything for SVU but figured I'd do something for FloodFeSTeR and her upcoming story for the show (I've read the first draft and its already glorious). If you are a Walking Dead fan then maybe you have read my one shot** Girl With Golden Eyes **. If so, you know I'm a stickler for good obsession pieces and this is my second one shot featuring obsession (I now have my own story for that). As with my other work, do not take anything from this and apply it to the story because I obviously wouldn't give away anything for the story here to ruin them.**_

 _ **Songs featured:** Vermillion by Slipknot_

 _Leave Your Lover by Sam Smith_

* * *

 _ **She is everything and more**_

 _ **The solemn hypnotic**_

* * *

 _"Why, Elliot Stabler, I'm almost offended that you don't know my name. Call me Hattie."_

She was a case, a stalking case to be exact. _She_ was the stalker, in fact. _His_ stalker. Before that, a married banker on the Westside; had a thing for wedding rings, as he soon found out.

 _"Beautiful family, Elliot. Daughters a little..._ _ **unstable**_ _? But who isn't these days."_

He's always upheld his morals, always been one to enforce them; that was why he became a cop im the first place. But a taste of obsession saturated him - raptured him - and he can't think of anything else but being with her. Though, he still wears his ring, at her bidding it seems.

* * *

 _ **The solemn hypnotic**_

 _ **My Dahlia,**_

 _ **bathed in possession**_

* * *

 _"Detective Stabler, why I do believe you're putting me on."_

 _"Shut the Hell up and come here."_

He gets lost so easily in her - caramel skin and curls, wrapped in satin on a daily basis; maybe its the thrill, rush of adrenaline, that they shouldn't mess around that keeps bringing him back. She's attractive - of course she is, just like the butterscotch perfume of her, the husky laugh of hers, the light to unnaturally sea foam green eyes.

She's a anomaly he can't keep away from and he knows she'll be his downfall, she'll be the death of him; figuratively maybe, physically possibly.

" _Leave your lover for me_ ," she sings as they sway in her tiny apartment, her fingers playing over his scalp; she loves to watch him.

* * *

 _ **She is home to me**_

 _ **Hard to say what caught my attention**_

* * *

 _"I'm gonna eat your pretty wife's heart. Maybe I'll leave you some left overs for date night?"_

She is violent and unpredictable, even attacks _him_ sometimes - _love hurts_ , comes to mind in times like those, but this isn't love now is it?

No, _so far_ from love, a violent affair that is tearing him - and everything else - a part.

" _YOU'RE FUCKING WORTHLESS!_ "

So sweet and caring as she throws the vase at him; he dodges and it shatters against the wall behind him. He gathers her up so easily and she thrashes, the only thing keeping them separated: his button up he was just asking for - the subject to start a fight.

She's unstable and beautiful, so he fucks her into the bed and has her screaming before he leaves, easily stepping into the job in a shirt reeking of sex if you got too close.

 _"Elliot! Fuck, don't stop!"_

* * *

 _ **Carve my name in my face, to recognize**_

 _ **Such a pheromone cult**_

* * *

He doesn't leave his wife, but he has a feeling she knows about her. She doesn't wear butterscotch and he positively _reeks_ of it from their trysts. He should just come clean, tell her its over and he's leaving, but that seems to take the thrill out of it; the secret makes them making love in his marital bed all the more exciting.

 _"I want your bed to smell like me," she hisses as he undresses her slowly, watches her hands grip the sheets. "I want her to have those doubts...what side does she sleep on?"_

She's dangerous and vengeful, it only serves to spur him into more daring tasks. She finds it funny, it turns her on; she wears his wife's jewelry when they go out, has him return it when they're done and his wife is asleep.

That's all she has become now, _the wife_.

He's losing himself, losing himself in her and losing himself in sin and debauchery.

And it feels fucking amazing.

* * *

 _ **I ger nervous, perverse**_

 _ **When I see her it gets worse**_

 _ **But the stress is astounding**_

* * *

 _ **Sorry if this sucks.**_


End file.
